End of the world party
by Antoni
Summary: "You can give me a kiss before you're leaving." He joked knowing it wasn't possible with them wearing masks and all. But they had this little thing that they started when they were interns. If they can't kiss they would blow a kiss to each other. It's a one-shot and hopefully you'll enjoy it. We don't own anything. Antoni and Mariella


Hello everyone,

I wrote a new one shot together with Mariella. We wrote a couple of storys within the last to years and always had and still have lots of fun writing them. We really hope you'll like this one. (  u/2266448/Mariella-Montgomery )

Please forgive us for any spelling and grammar mistakes which I'm sure there will be, because english isn't our first language.

We don't own anything!

Enjoy!

**End of the world party**

For the past week Addison and Derek had been working on a complicated case together. Originally the patient had been Addison`s but then she got diagnosed with a brain tumor. It was a complicated case and they were both happy that they were in the OR now to deliver a healthy baby. "You ok up there with your brain?" Addison asked her husband after the baby was delivered and she was finished closing the woman`s abdominal wall.

"It's trickier than I thought it would be. There's something I didn't see on the scans." He sighed. "It`ll take at least another 3 hours."

Addison groaned. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked him while examing the little girl. She seemed healthy and Addison was relieved that at least the baby was fine.

"You can give me a kiss before you're leaving." He joked knowing it wasn't possible with them wearing masks and all. But they had this little thing which they started a long time ago when they were interns. If they can`t kiss they would blow a kiss to each other.

Addison smiled and blew her husband a kiss. "Save it for later." She told him smiling. "I will go change, pick up the twins and Chris and head home."

"Will Liam stay for dinner again?" He asked a little tense.

"I don't know. I only saw him for like a minute before I left this morning. But he's good with the children and he can cook, so since you are stuck here for a while I wouldn't mind him staying." Addison didn't notice that Derek was tense.

"I think we should think of hiring a woman to mind the kids. It's better for them."

Addison looked at him confused. "What? It took us ages to find Liam. Everyone else was unqualified!"

"I know, it's just that I think he's not the right one. A woman should be taking care of the children."

Addison rolled her eyes. "You know what, we won't discuss this while you're operating. I will head home and we can talk about this later." She told him furiously. She didn't understand why it was such a big problem for him. Liam was really great with their children plus he was trustworthy and reliable.

He just couldn't tell her how jealous he was. He can't stand them flirting but now he had to concentrate on his work.

Before she left she turned around. "Hey Derek, it's a beautiful day to safe lives." She smiled at him and left.

He smiled back at her. "It indeed is."

Half an hour later Addison entered Chris' playschool. Christopher Shepherd was 4 years old and liked going to playschool. But he also liked being at home playing with his 5 year old twin brothers Kieran and Kilian. But what he started liking best was playing with Liam because he really was fun.

Addison went outside and saw her youngest son playing with his best friend in the sandpit.

"Chris your mommy's here." Max called and pointed at Addison.

Addison smiled at the two of them. "Thanks for announcing me Max." She said smiling. "Hey hon." She smiled at her boy. He was growing up too fast.

"Hi mom. Is Liam home?" He looked at her with wide shiny eyes. His ginger hair was a big mess and full with sand.

"I love you too, so much." Addison said faking to be hurt.

He knit his eyebrows confused. "What?"

She picked her son up and kissed him. "Let's get you changed and then we`ll pick up your brothers."

"Can Max come to our house for a sleepover this weekend?"

"If Max' mother is ok with that, of course. I'll ring your mom Max and then you two can speak about this tomorrow. Okay?"

Max nodded happily. "Cool!"

Addison still had Chris on her hip. "You wanna go home buddy?"

"Yes then I can play with Liam!" He yelled excited.

Addison smiled. "You know sometimes I think you love Liam more than you love me or daddy."

He shrugged and said "He's funny mom!"

Addison shrugged. Short time later Addison and Chris entered Kieran's and Kilian's school.

"Hi mommy." The twins yelled with their husky voices.

Addison smiled at least two of her boys were happy to see her. "Hey boys, did you have a good day and have you been good for your teachers?"

The both of them nodded and hugged Addison. "Will Liam stay for dinner?" Kieran asked.

Addison shook her head. "Do I look like Liam?"

"Noo but he`s minding Willow isn`t he?" Kilian replied.

"Yes, so you have to ask him yourself, but listen boys." She bent down to the three of them. "I know you like Liam a lot, but there are more things he has to do besides playing with you boys. So when he goes home and doesn't stay for dinner, don't be sad. Alright?"

"What kinda things does he have to do?" Kieran asked pouting.

"Maybe he wants to watch tv or read a book or something. Let's go home."

"But you always say watching tv isn't important and it hurts our eyes." one of them said.

"But Liam is a grown up and I'm sure he won't watch too much tv and he won't hurt his eyes."

"When will dad be home?" Chris asked.

"He is still working, so it will take him some time to come home, but if we're lucky he'll be home for dinner."

"When are we home?" Kilian asked impatiently. "I need to do wee-wees!"

"2 minutes Kilian." Addison told her son and short time later Addison and the boys arrived at their house in Brooklyn. Addison smiled, at first she was against moving to Brooklyn, she wanted to stay in Manhattan, but Derek convinced her with this fabulous house.

The boys hopped out of the car and run to the front door. "LIAM" They shouted in union.

Addison smiled, she opened the door and the four of them entered the house.

"Hello everyone." Liam smiled at them. He was cuddling Willow when they entered.

"These three here were going crazy without your company." she told Liam. "Has Willow been good?"

"She`s been an angel. Here go to mommy so I can play with your big brothers."

Addison cuddled her 11 month old daughter close. She looks so much like Derek with her curly dark brown hair. "Hey little girl, I missed you." She kissed Willow and then sat down and watched Liam and the three boys for a while. He was really good with them and she had to admit he was really attractive with his 26 years. He was well build and had short brown hair.

"How has your day been Addison?"

"Quite good. Nothing special. I delivered 6 babies today. 2 girls and 4 boys." She said smiling. "How have things been here?"

"Willow`s been very good today. She reminds me more of you every day." He winked at her. "She`s a beautiful girl."

Addison smiled. "She looks more like Derek." Willow has fallen in a deep slumber in her mother's arm.

"Well she has your smile and your eyes."

"I will put Willow down. She's so peacefully asleep I don't want to disturb her."

"Sure."

After she had put Willow down, Addison kicked her shoes off and hung her blazer on the wardrobe. She was only wearing her dark purple Chanel dress which she loved so much. Her boys were playing peacefully in the living room so she went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

Liam joined her a few minutes after "Willow and I made Chocolate mouse." He told Addison. "Do you want any? It`s another 2 hours until dinner."

"You and Willow made Chocolate mouse?!" Addison told him smirking. "Then let me try it."

"I want chocolate mouse!" Kieran shouted excited.

"Me too!" Kilian and Chris shouted together and came running into the kitchen.

"Sit down and ask Liam nicely if you can have some."

"Liam please can we have some of your chocolate mouse?" Kilian asked real nicely.

Addison smiled, when her boys wanted they could be so cute.

"Of course you can. But afterwards you`ll have to tidy up your room so mommy can cook your dinner in peace."

Addison looked at him and lifted her left eyebrow. "You never experienced me cooking, did you?!"

"I`m sure you`re not as bad as you think you are. I really liked the moussaka you had left over the other day."

Addison laughed. "Derek made this. The last time I cooked Derek's family got food poisoned." Addison looked at her boys. Silently, they were eating their mouse which was a rare picture.

"Well Derek`s a great cook. What about the Butternut Squash soup? It was nice as well."

"Derek's work as well. I am lucky I met him so early in med school, otherwise I would have lived on fast food."

"Then I bet the dry bread was your work and the chocolate chip cookies which tasted like paper?"

"I'm pretty good at buying food." She told Liam laughing.

"I bet you are. So what are you having for dinner?"

"Since Derek is still in surgery I cook what I can do best: Order in!"

"No you won`t. Boys will you help me make pizza for everyone?"

"Pepperoni?" One of the boys asked.

"Liam this isn't necessary. I`m sure you have a girlfriend or someone else who would miss you."

"Not exactly. And I enjoy being here. You don`t even have to pay me for it."

She smiled at him. "It's not about the money, I just thought that you had enough of this pack, you have been here all day." She looked at her boys. "Didn't you promise Liam to clean your rooms?"

"Alright but I want to help make the pizza too." Chris put in.

"It's not nearly time for dinner yet Chris and you two" She looked at the twins. "You surely have some homework to do, don't you?"

"Only some coloring." Kilian told her. "We`ve already finished most of it at school!"

"That`s great but you still have to finish it. I don't like you doing them in the evenings." Addison looked at the leftover mouse, which wasn't really existing.

"But I thought you wanted us to tidy our rooms!"

"First rooms and the leftover homework straight after that. If you start now, you will be finished in no time."

"Alright."

She smiled at the three of them. "I really have three cute boys." She told them before they left.

"Boys don`t be too loud your sister`s asleep." Liam told them.

Addison smiled, Liam was the perfect nanny. "Seems like I'm not very lucky today. The boys ate all the chocolate mouse, but I'm sure it was delicious."

"There`s a second bowl. I know you have 3 boys with giant tummies."

Addison laughed. "You're clever." She got two spoons for the little second bowl. "Do you want any?"

"A little." He smiled at her and ate a spoonful.

Addison took the other spoon and tasted it. "Hmm ... this is really great. So tell me, what did you and Willow do all day? Except for making the mouse of course?"

"We went to the park for a walk and stopped at the playground. She really loves the baby swings. We did some shopping, dried the laundry but you have to iron it yourself."

"Ah shopping, Willow loves that already."

"She was actually sleeping at that time."

"Argh, that's sad. Most times I take her shopping she giggles all the time."

"Only because she sees her favorite biscuits."

"No, she likes beautiful colored clothes. She's always happy when I take her to Prada."

"I believe that."

An hour later and Liam and the boys had started making the pizza. Liam even tried to teach Addison. She was already covered in flour and so was Willow. She was watching from her high chair.

Addison had to giggle all the time. "See, I'm hopeless in the kitchen."

"You're simply unexperienced! Just knead the dough." He turned to the boys. "How`s your dough? Does it feel like real good play dough?" The boys shook their heads really hard.

Addison smiled at her boys. She couldn't do too much wrong with kneading the dough, could she?!

"Let me give it a try." Liam told the boys. He continued kneading the dough until it was time to help Addison. He divided the boy's dough into 3 equal pieces so they could continue kneading it. "How are you getting on Addison?"

"I`m hoping that I can't do too much wrong with the dough."

"Let me try." He felt the dough and smiled at her. "That feels good. You can roll it now."

"Really?" Addison asked him smiling.

He handed her the rolling pin and nodded encouragingly.

"Ok, so let's give it a try."

When Derek arrived home he heard giggles coming from the kitchen. He found his sons throwing dough at each other and at Willow while Liam was helping Addison rolling the dough. He was standing behind her, his arms around her waist on the rolling pin. On top of her hands.

"Good evening." he greeted them.

Addison turned to her husband. "Derek you`re in time for dinner." She said delighted.

"Hi daddy" The boys said and threw some dough at him as well.

"If you keep doing that boys, there won´t be any dough left for the pizza!" Liam warned them.

Addison smiled and went over to Derek to kiss him. "How did the operation go?"

"She`s in the ICU. There was a big bleeding and she coded twice. I hope she`ll be ok. She didn´t wake up yet."

Addison hugged him. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure she will be fine."

Derek nodded then turned to the boys. "How was school boys?"

"It was fun. We played outside today." Kilian told him. "I played with Max and he might come for a sleepover this weekend." Chris said excited.

"That sounds like fun." He told his boys. "And how`s princess Willow?"

"She seemed to have much fun with Liam today." Addison told her husband grinning.

"If you don´t need any help here I`ll take Willow."

Addison looked at him confused. "No, stay here. I'm no help in the kitchen and better at taking care of Willow."

"I haven`t seen her in almost 3 days Addie. I`ll take her."

"Ok." Addison placed Willow in Derek's arms. "She's a bit floury."

"I noticed. I`ll give her a bath." He kissed Willow´s head. "or we could take a bath together. What do you think Willow?"

Derek started a bath for Willow and himself. He put foam into the water and when he had prepared Willow`s things for after the bath he climbed into the tub. Willow giggled all the while and splashed the water.

Addison stayed downstairs and helped Liam to finish their dinner.

"You missed daddy didn`t you. Tomorrow I`ll be home with you all day. That`ll be fun."

Willow continued giggling and hit the water with her tiny hand so the water splashed into Derek's face. "Dada."

Addison went upstairs and stood in the doorframe of Derek's and her bathroom for a while and watched her daughter and husband. He was so great with her.

"Are you splashing water into daddy's face?" He laughed.

Addison smiled and entered the bathroom. "Seems like you`re having lots of fun." She bent down next to the tub.

"Yes we are. It would be even more fun if you were in here with us."

"Mamama" Willow reached out for Addison.

"Hey! You`re getting me all wet." Addison complained, but smiled when Willow splashed some more water at her.

"You sure could use a bath. Covered in all that flour." Derek reasoned.

Addison looked at her husband and knew what he was planning. "Don't even think about it Derek Shepherd!"

"I´m not thinking about anything." He grinned innocently.

"I know what you look like when you're planning something. Whenever you have that look on your face I usually get wet, late or both!"

"Oh really?" he laughed. "Willow`s doing all the splashing."

Addison looked at her daughter with a stern look. "Willow stop that." She told her daughter and Willow looked at her mother with big eyes, then when Addison couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh, Willow splashed water at her again.

"Mama, dada."

Derek pulled Addison closer and kissed her gently. "You want to join us?"

Willow grinned and splashed so much that Addison was soaking wet. She sighed. "Since I'm already soaked, why not." Addison got undressed quickly. "So make some room for me." She told her husband smiling.

"We love to make room for you." Addison got into the tube and cuddled to her husband. Quietly they were enjoying the closeness. Then Derek broke the silence. "So tomorrow`s Saturday. Any ideas about what we could do?"

"I`d like a quiet day. Maybe we could go to the zoo. Willow loves the penguins and the boys love the zoo."

"Sounds like fun and on Sunday we could go swimming. The boys need some more practice."

"Sounds like a great plan." Addison cuddled closer to her husband. "I'm so glad we have this big tub. I really don't understand people who don't have a tub. I love the tub!"

"I love what we can do in a tub like this." He smirked remembering how Chris was conceived.

Addison looked at her husband shocked. "You know our daughter is right here with us, don't you Derek?!"

"Sure I do. But it`s not like we`re doing anything."

Addison rolled her eyes. "You have a dirty mind Derek Shepherd! A really dirty mind!"

"Your thoughts are just as dirty." he winked at her and kissed her gently.

"Me? I really don't know why you would think that." Addison smirked at him, then she bent over and kissed him, when she leaned back her hand "accidently" touched his upper leg.

"Remember our daughter`s here. You don´t want me to get a problem do you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Addison told him grinning. So her touche is still sending chills trough his body. She still has the same effect on him like she had when they were in med school. She liked that.

He knew that he had the same effect on her. But he didn`t think it was appropriate to make her want him right now."

Addison took their daughter in her arms. "And you little girl always flood the bathroom whenever you`re in the tub. Be careful or I will only let you shower in the future." She told her smiling.

"I think you´ll just make her dry up everything afterwards as soon as she`s old enough."

Addison smiled "When she`d smile at you, you would give in immediately."

"Not if I had to clean up afterwards instead." Derek contered smirking.

"I still believe you will give in and clean up her mess." Addison told him grinning and cuddled to him. "I really hope Mrs Smith will be better by tomorrow." She knew she always got too attached to her patients, but she couldn't help it sometimes.

"I hope so too, but we`re off tomorrow so if we`re not paged, we`ll stay at home. OK?"

"Yes, we will stay at home ... it's simply ... I only hope here baby will have her mother soon."

"I know you do. For now the baby's father is with her."

"I know, I know."

Addison cuddled Willow closer. "I love you sweetheart." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

Derek watched them and noticed that Willow was shivering. "I think she`s getting cold."

"Then we should get her out. Do you still want to stay? I can do that."

"No it`s alright. I`ll go out first."

"Ok." While Derek left the tub and got Willow and himself ready, Addison also got out of the tub, blow-dried her hair and got dressed in dark jeans and a dark green cashmere shirt, which matched her hair perfectly.

"When`s dinner ready?"

"I think it should be ready soon."

Derek had dressed Willow in her PJs already.

"Smells delicious. You`ve done a good job."

"Thank Liam, I was only standing next to him and helped a bit with the dough."

"I`m sure you helped a lot!"

"Yeah, I set the table too." Addison told him grinning. "Let's go downstairs."

Shortly after dinner Liam left and Derek put Willow to bed. Now they were reading goodnight stories to the boys.

"Night boys. Sleep well." Derek told them and hugged them good night. "I love you!" He whispered to every boy while hugging them.

Addison also kissed the boys goodnight and left with Derek, when they had returned to the living room Addison turned around. "Ok, can you please tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" She glared at her husband angrily.

Derek was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"Her mood had changed so suddenly.

"During dinner you glared at Liam like he was our enemy. What's wrong with you? He's good with our kids! He's a good nanny!"

He shook his head. "He was flirting with you all the time and you play along. I simply can`t stand it!"

Addison groaned. "I wasn't playing along! He's nice, so I'm nice."

"You had an affair with Mark. I have every right to be suspicious!"

"I can't believe you`re bringing that up again!" Addison groaned. "That was ages ago!"

"It still happened. I hate bringing it up myself, but I just don´t want to lose you!"

"I can't believe that you still don't trust me!" Addison looked at him close to tears. It hurt her deeply that he was bringing it up and obviously still didn`t trust her. "We're married and have four children, what the hell do I have to do to prove you that you're the only one I love?!" Addison shouted at him.

"I do trust you, I just don´t trust him. And you´re only a woman."

"Oh great Derek, that is great Derek! I'm 15 years older than he is and have you looked at him?! He could probably have most girls his age. Why the hell should he want to have me? And why the hell do you think that I don't know who I want."

"Addison, I`m sorry I brought the Mark thing up, but I`m jealous. For me it looks like you`re flirting with him like you used to flirt with me." He tried to reply calmly.

"So tell me Derek, how did I use to flirt with you?"

"Please don`t do this. I don´t mean to say that you`re unfaithful or want to be unfaithful. I`m just jealous like every man would be. Men are idiots. I thought you noticed that before"

Addison groaned. She couldn't believe it. Sometimes her husband could be so stupid. She moved closer to him and took his face in her hands. "I love you, only you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I´m still going to be jealous. Don´t take it personal." He tried to smile.

"I'm not 20 anymore Derek. Not as many men are turning their heads when they see me, not like they did when we were in med school."

"You´re still very sexy, even though you´ve had four children."

"I'm sexy to you, because I'm your wife and had your children."

"I think Liam thinks you`re sexy."

"No, he doesn't. We come along quiet good and that's it."

"Let's leave it for now. I don´t want to fight anymore."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Addison told him, hurt that he still didn't trust her. She gave him no reason to be jealous.

"Addie, just cause I`m jealous doesn`t mean I don´t trust you. I just don´t trust other men."

"But it seems exactly like this. You can mistrust other men if you want to, but why don't you trust me enough that nothing will ever happen, not with Liam or any other man."

"I`m sorry I brought Mark up again. Honestly I do not mistrust you. I trust you more than anyone else."

"I love you and our children, I wouldn't change this for anything. If I would be in the situation again to decide if I leave or stay and fight for us, for our marriage, I would always stay and fight, because it's worth it."

"I know it was partly my fault back then. But I will never become that absent again. I know what I almost lost back then. I don´t ever want to lose you. Come here, let's go to bed." He suggested. "Or, we could take a bath." He smirked.

"I don't ever want to lose you again either. I'm so sorry about this Derek ... I almost destroyed everything. I never wanted to be that person, but ... I wasn't thinking back then and I will never stop blaming me for this night." Addison closed her eyes. "A warm bath sounds relaxing."

"It indeed does." He grinned and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where he started to undress her while letting water into their big tub.

Addison smiled. "I love you so much and you know what" she paused smirking. "It's kinda cute when you're jealous." Derek sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Addison cuddled close to Derek after he entered the tub. "I like that. It's so comfy."

He felt her hands on his legs. "Honey?" She turned in their embrace so she could easily move her hand further up his tight and to his crotch.

"Hmm. What is it?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly and moved his hands down her back to her butt.

"Oh my" She enjoyed his hands on her body and moaned.

She started massaging his balls and he kissed down her neck while massaging her buttocks

Addison leaned closer to him and noticed that Derek's cock was growing harder.

"Please don´t stop." He felt her breasts brushing against his chest and one hand accidently brushed his penis.

She went from massaging his balls to softly stroking his cock.

Because he wants her to feel the same euphoria he does, he moves his left hand to her clit and starts rubbing her hard while his right hand grabbed one of her breasts.

Addison moaned softly in his ear. "You're so good with your hands Dr. Shepherd."

"Just with my hands?" he asked seducingly and stopped moving his hands for a moment.

Addison groaned again. "I love the rest of you too." She told him smirking and leaned in to give him a long french kiss hoping he'd start moving his hands again.

He moved her so that his cock was brushing her entrance while still rubbing her clit.

Addison moaned softly. "I need you."

He quickly lifted her and slid inside of her. He stopped moving and hold Addison tight so she wouldn`t move just yet.

Addison groaned and felt Derek inside her. It was an amazing feeling just like it always was.

"How does it feel?"

"You're such a tease."

"I like making it last. You know I`m not much for a quick fuck."

"You never were."

He let go of her and let her shift a little.

"You're the biggest tease in the universe. You know that, right?!"

"You`re free to do whatever you want." Derek pecked Addison's lips and helped her set a rhythm.

"You feel amazing." He met each and every one of her moves going in as deep as possible.

Addison started to move quicker. "Oh Derek ..."

Derek pulled her close and stopped her movement. He shifted and pushed her against the other side of the tub and started pushing into her faster and harder. "You ok?"

"Perfectly fine." Addison told him grinning before a groan escaped her lips.

He noticed her hand moving to her clit. He loved it when she touched herself. He stopped for a few seconds watching her but when he felt her shift impatiently he continued thrusting into her.

"Thank God, I thought I have to finish myself." Addison told him smirking, because she knew how much Derek enjoyed it.

"No that`s my job." He smirked and kissed her hungrily. They were in the perfect angle. He was able to thrust all the way inside of her, his balls were slapping against her entrance and it simply felt amazing. He knew he wouldn`t last much longer and did everything for Addisons pleasure. To make her either come first, or make them come together.

Addison looked at him. "Together?" She asked him moaning softly.

He nodded and only three thrushs later he came.

They reached their climax together and short time later they were next to each other in the tub breathing heavily.

"You were so sexy when you started touching yourself!" he breathed heavily.

Addison laughed. "You will never stop enjoying this, will you?!"

"I guess not."

"I love that fact about you."

The End

Thanks for reading! We really hope you enjoyed our little story.

Reviws would be nice so we know what to do better next time. So sweet please review ;)


End file.
